


Kiss

by whiteleander



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Little smut, Romance, and i love even more when seb is cursing, because i like cursing, bestfriends au, cursing, i just cant help myself writing down every shit that comes to my mind, roommate au, title is lame but i really love this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteleander/pseuds/whiteleander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is whining about not having a boyfriend when roommate and best friend Sebastian makes an unexpected offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

“Uhh, I'll never have a boyfriend,” you cry out all desperate, making your best friend and roommate, Sebastian look at you with a shocked and quite astonished face, surprised by your sudden outburst of such topic.

 

You've known each other for ages, and basically there were no secrets between the two of you but you’ve never ever thrown such a tantrum before him, especially not about your (lack of) relationships and boys.

 

It just surprises him very much, making him raise one eyebrow and not sure what to say or whether he should comment on it at all.

 

But you eventually just collapse on your laptop, head knocking against the keyboard as you're just lying on it.

 

“Nah…” Seb closes and puts away the book he's been reading while you've been writing an essay that is due tomorrow, but you just can't help but always leaving all your assignments to the last minute. “You stop this talk right now.”

 

“But all my friends are falling in love, and here I am all alone…” Your voice is so whiny, and Seb has a hard time catching your words since your mouth is covered by your arms—you rest your head on them, your arms crossed on the laptop keyboard—and you're just mumbling under your nose. “They all just keep posting cheesy lovebird photos on Facebook and Twitter, and I'm so gonna throw up!”

 

You raise your head and are now sitting straight, deciding that you just close all social media tabs in your browser and really start working on your essay.

 

“Who cares about social media?” Sebastian snaps, making you frown a little and look at him in awe. “They may be posing and editing the fuck out of their photos to look great, but believe me, they'll break up in a week.”

 

After his smartass monologuing about social media and modern relationships, he just grabs his book and continues reading, but he doesn't even finish half a sentence when you disturb him again.

 

“It's easy for you, you don't care about social networking—”

 

“That's not true,” he corrects, starting reading the sentence again, but it's just useless since he totally doesn't get what's going on on the pages anymore. “I just don't know my way around it as much as other people. My social networking skills are pretty low.”

 

“Bullshit,” you insist. “You just post a photo or share a few words and voilà! That's it!”

 

Your wild hand gestures while speaking make Seb chuckle but you always fail to notice how adoringly he's looking at you, you do so most especially when you're just too stuck on a thought, like right now that you're a miserable single.

 

“Besides, you kissed more boys throughout your short acting career than I did my whole life…”

 

You are not a mean girl, you never were. But you just get carried away at times, totally not acknowledging that your carelessly blurted out thoughts can eventually hurt people's feelings, and you're always so clueless when people seem to hold grudges on you.

 

And Sebastian feels rather hurt by your words but he’d never confront you—especially not when you're feeling so down in the dumps—it's just his lips that curve a bit downward, almost pouting, and his eyes that are full of hints.

 

“Is that bad?” He enquires then, the tone of his voice so strange and so low that you can't help but turn your head to look at him.

 

“I didn't say that!” You excuse yourself right away, realising that you surely hurt him you can feel your chest twitching as guilt floods your ignorant little self. “I didn't mean it that way!” You stand up and go to him in a rushed pace, and eventually sit next to him on the couch, taking and squeezing his hand without a second thought. “I'm sorry I'm so grumpy, I just… I just… I don't even know what's gotten to me, I mean I don't want a boyfriend but I'm still kinda _jealous_.”

 

You laugh anxiously, and when Seb smiles back at you, you consider the whole thing settled so you just let go of his hand, stand up and go back to your laptop again. Little did you know that you're gonna be stopped halfway there.

 

“Well, if you wanna be kissing so badly, I can kiss you.”

 

It's definitely Sebastian’s voice, you heard him flirt a thousand times but it's just so different this time, so fragile and shy that you completely freeze.

 

Slowly turning back to see Seb again, he notices your shocked expression and he just starts rumbling about. “You said I kissed more boys than you ever did so maybe, I was thinking, that if I kiss you, like that, it's like you kiss all those guys too, by kissing me, I mean, and you just get a catch-up...”

 

He realises that he messed it up so much, he just keeps running his fingers through his hair and scratching his head in his embarrassment. You know very well that he's always licking and biting his lips when he's embarrassed, yet you never actually found it _sexy_ before. How come you've been so blind?

 

 _Well, he's my best friend and my roommate first of all,_ you argue with yourself, not really knowing what to do now.

 

“You're not serious, right?” You laugh eventually, being all sceptical. Seb has been waiting for your reaction for long, awkwardly silent minutes and seeing that you're basically ridiculing him just feels worse than what you previously said about him and his gay roles.

 

“Yeah. I was just joking. Totally,” his giggle is so insincere, so pained and forced that hearing it you can feel your stomach twisting, it's like you're being stabbed a thousand times.

 

You feel like you should say something but you don't know what, and Seb just opens the book—which you recognise at last that is not a book but a script—and you just don't want to open your mouth anymore, you don't dare to, fearing that you just end up hurting Sebastian again.

 

But knowing that you've hurt him deeply just can't let you move on and work on your assignment you know you just won't finish anyway.

 

“What's this another brilliant role?” You hit your head mentally, phrasing just as mockingly as before, but you just can't help being an asshole, can you?

 

“It's something bigger. I'd really love to get it,” he explains quite redundantly with his voice so cool you can sense winter in it even if it's only spring.

 

 _Captain America_ — you read the title, but Seb notices how you're peeping and he closes the script, pulling it closer and holding it against his chest.

 

“Hey, don't look! This is top secret,” he jokes, and you realise that his usual cheerfulness is returning. Either you overreacted and didn't hurt him that bad, or he's really a good actor.

 

Seb is reading the script again, staring at him a sudden idea hits you, and without thinking about the consequences first, you find yourself saying: “Is there any kissing in it?”

 

Seb flinches, knitting his eyebrows together and looking rather annoyed now. “No. Not with boys, actually. The main character—who I'll be auditioning for—has this great love interest with a badass girl but they won't really get a happy ending…”

 

“You hid the script from me but now you're telling me the synopsis of it, Seb? So professional…” You've got the courage to walk up to him and you're poking and pinching his shoulder and upper arm now, which he certainly does not approve, pulling his arm away and shifting as he's lying on the couch, his back against the arm of the couch he's half sitting.

 

“Stahp,” his grin doesn't really assures you that he's bothered by what you're doing so you just don't stop at all, going eventually further.

 

“Come on, Sebby, you always tell me everything. I told you The Covenant was a bad idea but you didn't listen.”

 

“Shh, that's a _classic_!” He hisses, almost bursting out laughing. “But you're not an actress, you can't see it.”

 

Maybe you are, because you've been manipulating the whole situation only to be able to finally say:

 

“But I still can practise the kissing scene with you…”

 

It's clearly your voice, but it just sounds so different, and what is worse that your cheap one liner sounded better in your head, and seeing Seb absolutely destroyed by what you've just said really proves actually saying it out loud to be your worst idea ever.

 

“You're not serious, right?” He's looking at you in a way that makes you cringe, but it's just different this time around, so much so, that you can eventually feel your arousal as you're getting wet.

 

But having crossed that fine line between friendship and a sexual relationship you just get so scared because it's new and scary and terrifying, and you don't want to lose Seb in the process, because you just couldn't survive that…

 

And this is when you realise that you've been in love with him the whole time, the pure feeling hidden so deep in your soul that you never realised.

 

“Well, you were being so bold and laid back suggesting that you could kiss me if I wanted to—”

 

“And you didn't want it.”

 

“Now I do.”

 

“Well, now I changed my mind.” His fingers are lost in his short brown locks again, and it's a fucking hurricane storming through you as you're yearning so fucking much to have your fingers run through the good-smelling, silky brunette locks.

 

“Change it back.”

 

“It doesn't work like that…” And he lets out an anxious laugh, completely not comfortable with where things are going now, and he just decides to stand up with the clear intention of leaving you alone, because he knows he fucked it up when he first said that stupidity, and he just can't face you anymore.

 

Because it's a bad idea, the worst ever, and he just cannot lose you, he wouldn't survive that.

 

But you're certainly more stubborn than him, grabbing his arm and making him stop.

 

“You should think before you're low key hitting on me, like it wasn't a big deal and I was a slutty one night sta—”

 

One time you're getting all furious on the way of losing your head in this more and more heated argument, but the next minute Sebastian just steps closer to you, putting his arms around your waist and pulling you closer, and his lips are smashing against yours, and it's so _perfect_ that you seriously don't know why you haven't done this earlier.

 

Seb’s one arm remains around your waist, but the other starts trailing up your spine, caressing your back which makes you shiver despite you feeling so hot yourself that you wonder when your skin starts eventually fuming…

 

But you don't paralyse, your hands go on separate missions, holding Sebastian's flannel shirt with one, almost tearing the material as your kiss gets more passionate, and the fingers of your other hand are finally, finally getting into his hair, the short locks tickling your skin and his head perfectly fitting into your palm as you're gently massaging his scalp.

 

And he moans, he sexily groans into your mouth as you're still kissing a minute later, or it's two minutes now, you don't know, you’ve lost the track of time but to be honest, you don't even care, you just don't want it to end and you definitely don't want Seb to stop.

 

But you both lack fresh air now, lungs almost screaming and you both feel dizzy, the world revolving around and you really have to unseal your lips because you really need to breathe now.

 

Your face remains close as you're gasping for air, eyes still closed and your nose touching you're breathing each other's breaths, and you just can't fucking believe that after all those years this just happened for real.

 

“Why haven't we done this earlier?” You whisper, voice all shaky and coarse.

 

“You said you didn't want a boyfriend…” He remarks, voice equally faltering and even more raspy than yours.

 

“And that's true because I didn't want any other guy…” You smirk.

 

If Sebastian's eyes were open, he'd just roll them hearing your cocky answer. But he's just so fucking happy and he fears that if he opens his eyes he might realise that it's just a dream and he certainly doesn't want that.

 

So he just continues to hold you close, your chest shrinking and expanding absolutely complementing each other, and he keeps kissing you, until he blacks out from hypoxia, but your lips are just so fucking delicious and devine that you'd just bring him back to life anyway...

  



End file.
